heavenmusiquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
TobyMac
Kevin Michael "Toby" McKeehan, professionnellement connue sous le nom tobyMac, est un rap chrétien, hip hop et artistes rock de Nashville, Tennessee. Il est né à Fairfax, en Virginie le 22 Octobre, 1964. Il était connu pour être un membre du trio dc Talk de 1987 à son interruption en 2000. Depuis, il a eu une carrière solo très réussie. Biographie Début de la vie Kevin est né le 22 Octobre 1964 à Fairfax, en Virginie. Il a grandi à Annandale, en Virginie. Il a assisté à l'élémentaire à Pine Ridge élémentaire. Il a ensuite assisté à Luther Jackson intermédiaires pour les premiers mois de son année scolaire de quatrième année. Ces deux écoles sont mentionnés dans sa chanson "Extreme Days". Plus tard, il assister à Liberty University où il devait rencontrer Kevin Max et Michael Tait. dc Talk Kevin McKeehan, Michael Tait et Kevin Max formé le trio Talk ms dans l'année 1987. sons originaux, le trio a été Christian hip-hop. Toutefois, cette partie a changé après la sortie de leur album de guitare lourds Jesus Freak en 1995. Cet album a été un jalon important, vendant plus de deux millions d'exemplaires, qui en fait un double disque de platine. Dc Talk sort un album de compilation de 2001 appelée Intermission: The Greatest Hits ". Entracte" mis en place lorsque les membres du groupe ont commencé leur Les membres ont commencé à poursuivre des carrières individuelles, et au moment assuré que les fans dc Talk n'a pas séparés, mais qu'ils étaient simplement en prenant un «entracte». Il est maintenant connu, cependant, que dc Talk n'est pas susceptible de se regrouper. Kevin Max écrit sur le forum de son site officiel, le "Talk Dc est une chose du passé. Pour dc Talk à rien de l'avenir, il appartiendra à chacun de ses membres de se réunir pour créer quelque chose qui est substantielle et durable . Il ya un public là-bas intéressé à voir dc Talk de retour en tant que groupe et comme une force ludique et créative, mais je pense que l'esprit de la chose est mort. J'ai apprécié le temps que nous avons eu ensemble de ces nombreuses années, et Je remercie Dieu de nombreuses fois au cours de m'avoir permis de faire partie de quelque chose de si grande envergure et a aidé tellement de gens, mais pour être honnête, juste faire un spectacle à faire un spectacle n'est pas intéressant pour moi. Il doit être pensé , créatif et passionné." Dc Talk a réuni à plusieurs occasions spéciales telles que: l'exécution du seul Let's Roll sur les événements sur Septembre 11, 2001, sur TobyMac Le deuxième album de Bienvenue à Diverse City (Ils sont apparus sur le chanson "Atmosphère (Remix)"), et également sur l'album Kevin Max Le Sang dans la chanson "La Croix". Solo career TobyMac's solo music differs from DC Talk's rock in that it is a more urban, hip-hop sound. It is similar to dc Talk's original sound such as on their albums dc Talk, Nu Thang, and Free at Last. Many of TobyMac's songs have appeared in both Christian and mainstream media. He composed and recorded the songs Extreme Days ffor the 2001 Truth Builder Productions film Extreme Days and the movie Hungman's Curse. He also wrote and performed the song New World for the album Music Inspired by The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. His song The Slam was used during a fight seen in the film Never Back Down, in advertisements for the films Transporter 2, Aeon Flux, and The Fast and the furiuos: Tokyo Drift, as well as in advertisements for the television show Prison Break. The song has also been featured in car commercials, men's NCAA clips, NBA Finals (Miami Heat 2006), WWE programming, NFL commercials, and The Ulimate Highlight on Sportscenter. The songs is also used by Ohio Valley Wrestling performer Matt Cappotelli. Another of TobyMac's songs, "Diverse City", was featured in the Veronica Mars episode The Wrath of Con. Many other songs of his have been used in commercials. "Atmosphere" was used in a Volvo car commercial, "Burn for You" was used for cinnamon gum and Dr. Phil commercials, "Ignition" is currently being used to promote ABC/ESPN's coverage of NASCAR, and "Boomin'" has been used to promote the new crime-drama '' The Women's Murder Club'' on ABC, as well as many others. The song "Get This Party Started" was used in an episode of the TV series Roswell. The songs "Yours", "Extreme Days", "Get This Party Started", and "Momentum" were recently used in the Xbox 360 game Crackdown. In September 2007 the song "Feelin' So Fly" appeared in the movie The Game Plan. Tampa Bay Rays player Ben Zobrist used "Ignition" as his entrance song when he got up to bat during the 2008 and early 2009 seasons (he has since switched to a song by his wife). The song received world-wide fame when it was used as the entrance song for the Arizona Cardinals during Super Bowl XLIII. Other work TobyMac has written two books with former bandmates Michael Tait and Kevin Max entitled Jesus Freaks: dc Talk and The Voice of the Matyrs - Stories of Those Who Stood for Jesus, The Ultimate Jesus Freaks and Jesus Freak: Revolutionaries: Stories of Revolutionaries Who Changed Their World Fearing God, Not Man (Jesus Freaks). These books were mainly focused on numerous stories of Christian martyrs. He has also written two more books with Michael Tait entitled Under God, telling stories of America's spiritual battles, and Living Under God: Discovering Your Part in God's Plan. TobyMac is also president of Gotee Records, which he founded. However, he is under contract with ForeFront Records. Personal life Toby and his wife Amanda (Mandy) were married in 1994. Amanda is the daughter of Judy and Robert Levy and is from Jamaica. Therefore, Toby is well immersed with Jamaican culture. It, to an extent, shows in his music. Toby and Amanda live in Nashville, Tennessee. They have five children: Truett, born September 6, 1998; twins Moses and Marlee, adopted in 2002; Leo, born November 2, 2004; and Judah, born March 24, 2006. Discography Studio albums *''Momentum'' (2001) *''Welcome to Diverse City'' (2004) *''Portable Sounds'' (2007) *''Tonight'' (2010) Remix albums *''Re:Mix Momentum'' (2003) *''Renovating Diverse City'' (2005) Live albums *''Alive and Transported'' (2008) CD/DVD Singles *"Get This Party Started" *"Irene" *"Somebody's Watching" *"This Christmas" *"Burn for You" *"Gone" *"Phenomenon" *"Diverse City" *"Burn for You (Shortwave Radio Mix)" *"Made to Love" *"Ignition" *"No Ordinary Love" *"One World" *"Boomin'" *"I'm for You" *"Lose My Soul" *"City on Our Knees" Music videos *"Get this Party Started" *"Irene" *"Extreme Days" *"Gone" *"Boomin'" *"Feelin' So Fly" *"Lose My Soul" Filmography *"Alive and Transported" *"Welcome to the Freak Show" *"Free at Last: the Movie" Guest appearances *"Let it Go" by Kirk Franklin *"Let it Glow" by Kirk Franklin *"I Am God" by Kirk Franklin *"Throw Yo Hands Up" by Kirk Franklin *"Addicted to Jesus" by Carman *"AKA Public School" by Audio Adrenaline video *"Name Droppin'" by T-Bone video *"Got to B Tru" by Steven Curtis Chapman *"I Thank You" by Rebecca St. James *"God Is Not A Secret (ReMix)" by Newsboys *"Love Somebody" by Mandisa *"God Is Love" by John Reuben *"Day Like Today" by Out Of Eden *"What it To" by The OC Supertones *"Ohh, Ahh" by GRITS *"Can't Take it Away" by DJ Maj *"The Cross" by Kevin Max *"I Wanna Tell the World" by Michael W. Smith *"You Found Me" by Israel Houghton *"Party (Citizens Come Out)" by Diverse Citizens *"Solid Rock" by Delirious? *"West Coast Kid" by Paul Wright *"Eggshells" by Hawk Nelson Awards WOW Hits *2002 - Somebody's Watching *2003 - Irene *2004 - Phenomenon *2005 - Gone *2006 - Atmosphere (Remix) *2007 - Burn for You (Shortwave Radio Mix) *2008 - Made to Love *2009 - Lose My Soul *2010 - City on Our Knees Grammy Award nominations *2003: Best Rock Gospel Album - Momentum *2005: Best Rock Gospel Album – Welcome to Diverse City *2008: Best Gospel Song – "Made to Love" *2008: Best Pop/Contemporary Gospel Album – Portable Sounds *2009: Best Rock or Rap Gospel Album - Alive and Transported – won GMA Dove Award nominations *2002: Rap/Hip Hop Album - Momentum *2002: Rap/Hip Hop Recorded Song - "Somebody's Watching" *2003: Short Form Music Video - "Irene" *2005: Rap/Hip Hop Album - Welcome to Diverse City *2006: Rock Recorded Song - "The Slam" *2006: Special Event Album of the Year - Music Inspired by The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2008: Artist of the Year *2008: Short Form Music Video of the Year - "Boomin'" *2009: Long Form Music Video of the Year - Alive and Transported Interwiki links * * en:TobyMac es:TobyMac Category:Artists from Virginia Category:Rap artists Category:Hip-Hop artists Category:Artists born in 1964 Category:Members of dc Talk Category:Members of Diverse City Band